Soul Silver Seclusion (Nuzlocke)
by Bleedinginside47
Summary: Callas had resented her mother's decision to move from Sinnoh to Johto in the short time that she was able to begin her pokemon journey. With no reminder of her attempt in Sinnoh, she has decided to start over and build a new life in Johto. New friends, new habits, and a chance to do things right this time.
1. Sinister

**SOUL SILVER SECLUSION**

**This was actually started as a comic, but because of my slow progress, it is hard for me to continue with _any_ comic. However, I've been wanting to tell this story for so long that I figured the least I could do was attempt to do a fanfic for it. :)**

§ - § - §

The soft click of boots followed by similar, yet less prominent taps were hardly going unnoticed by the inhabitants of the cave. Usually very social creatures, most of them kept to the shadows—a good distance from the five strangers. Even the friendliest pokémon would cringe in discomfort from the dark aura that surrounded them.

As anxious about these humans as they were, the curiosity also persuaded them forward. Some of the zubat even flew overhead, but were mysteriously drained of their energy when they returned. Most of them had their own speculations as to why, but with the addition of the humans in the cave, it was best they remained ignorant.

Though they were prepared to watch and wait, they were only slightly surprised when a small cat-like pokémon hovered slowly past them, in the direction that the humans disappeared in. Its eyes were glazed over white, yet it seemed to navigate very easily. Psychic powers were a very logical explanation for this.

That was exactly why this pokémon was able to follow blindly, completely unaffected by the sinister feeling that all of the others were feeling. They flew forward in such an innocent matter, you would think they were just lost. But the way their blurry eyes flickered showed that they knew exactly where they were going.

"Sir, are you sure we're going the right way?" One of the humans in white spoke shakily, causing the mysterious pokémon to quickly dart behind a protruding stone.

"I've been here more than once," was the harsh response, given by what could be assumed to be the leader; the one dressed in black. "I've all but memorized this place. If I knew you were going to be this concerned, I would have happily left you at home."

"Would have made things a lot simpler." One of the men—the one with green hair—commented ungraciously.

"Probably would have." The only female added, resulting in the agreement of the third man in their group of followers.

"Would the four of you shut up?"

Glaring each other made up for not being able to speak under the order of their leader, and he was content with the silence he was given. The only thing that they turned their attention to now was the young girl being held in the man's arms. Too young to be a trainer, the unidentified pokémon realized. Now that the humans' attention was diverted, it took the chance to move closer.

The leader suddenly stopped and gently passed the unconscious child to the man with the straight faded green hair, and by the serious expressions they both shared, they seemed to be silently agreeing to something.

Turning around, the man rose his hands—almost in a type of greeting. "Hello, old friend." Though the words were kind, the way they came out was proof that the intention was far from pure. The cat-like pokémon only averted its gaze when a strange purple light began to glow, lighting the cave and blinding it with light.

When the brightness finally faded, a human-like pokémon took the place of the light. Its eyes glowed with that fierce purple, as if angry at being bothered. Nonetheless, the leader of the group stepped forward, and said only one word: "Mewtwo."

The pokémon in question growled in rage at the intrusion and unleashed a force of dark purple energy that the group was somehow shielded from. The smaller pokémon questioned the ability for a moment, before the machines joining them revealed how they were able to avoid the attack without a scratch.

The two machines slowly moved forward. Still in a frenzy, the Pokémon shot more dark energy in a strong attempt to take away the humans defense, but in an unpredictable climax, two rays erupted from each of the machines, encasing the psychic pokémon in an unbreakable hold. It was clear, too, that it was doing harm to it as well.

"Mewtwo, if you simply assist us, you will be free to go." The man stepped closer confidently, now that it was clear he was safe from any danger.

_"I will do no such thing."_ Even through unbearable pain it was still able to not only communicate, but refuse.

"Very well." The smirk that tugged on the leader's lips exposed his malicious plans, and at the snap of his fingers, the energy that the machines exhibited increased, causing the pained outburst of the pokémon known as Mewtwo.

"Bring the child here." He spoke in a tone that no one would ever protest to, and one of the men brought the girl over to pass her off once more.

He started speaking once more, even if Mewtwo was not listening. "I have the knowledge of how to hurt you and all you know. That is the strong power of telepathy—and right now, that is the only thing you must give me in exchange for your freedom."

Mewtwo's mouth clenched agonizingly. To the leader's vague request, its body began to glow with the same dark aura that bounded the group when they first arrived.

Finally, a scream echoed in the cave, and the small child's body held what remained of that darkness. Even as the dark faded, it still remained inside her body. Corrupting it. And with that the job was done.

The pokémon fell to the ground when it finally found its release. Not dead, but defeated.

Maybe defeat was worse than death itself.

§ - § - §


	2. Sneak

**SOUL SILVER SECLUSION**

**Since it won't be mentioned in this chapter, the protagonist in this story is named Callas. She is described as having short hair, but it's more of a scene pixie-cut, only a little longer. Now that that's done, I'd like to thank the two people who reviewed. This chapter's for you. :)**

§ - § - §

Red-violet eyes opened in the darkened room, though barely noticeable, since the moon barely gave off any light. When the teenager finally lifted her head from the pillow and fixed her short, dark brown into place, it was clear that she hadn't been sleeping at all; simply waiting.

The girl's trusty luxio also ended its fake act and stood up as well, golden-brown eyes meeting its trainer's while a mischievous look passed between the two.

"We're good, let's go." The girl spoke, throwing the blanket off her body and slipping out of bed. She had on a light gray tank top, followed by a darker blue jacket. Her shoes were already on as well, which proved that this had already been planned. She grabbed her black fedora quickly, and then smirked at the silence that filled the house. Too easy.

The luxio stayed on lookout while the girl's hands hooked under the window, slowly pushing it up. The cool night air came through, but didn't affect her in the least. It only encouraged the love for risk-taking that she often showed.

Holding on tightly to the ledge, she swung her legs out the window and settled on the roof right outside. As soon as the luxio joined her, the window was closed once more. They were in sync, simply because of the routine of doing the same thing almost every other night.

The teen jumped feet-first off the roof, hitting the ground a little awkwardly due to her footing. When her pokémon landed gracefully beside her, she scowled. "Show off…"

The darkness that the night brought concealed the two shapes as the scurried across the yard, only stopping once they had reached the front of the pokémon lab. In the small town of New Bark, it would be unusual to find anyone awake at this time. That helped them immensely.

"Here comes Star, Master Sneak…" It seemed like this was the luxio's poor attempt at lightening the mood. Just the opposite, actually, as she followed with sarcasm. "Ready to take on anything."

"Star, come _on_." The pokémon known as Star rolled her eyes in submission.

Once they reached the front doors, the girl's hand reached out and tested the door knob. Unsurprisingly she was met be resistance. "Locked." She murmured. By now, Star had returned to her side.

"Can you go to the back and unlock it from there?" The pokémon looked resigned when she finally muttered, "Sure," and padded around the corner of the building.

Stuck with waiting, the teenager stood by the door, prepared to wait until she was able to gain entry. Unfortunately, not everything goes as planned, proven by the way that her eyes moved to the figure leaning against a tree. Irritation immediately overcame her. _Seriously?_

"What do you want, Silver?" The teen in question lifted his head, a bored expression overtaking him.

"I'm allowed to stand, aren't I?"

The girl relaxed a little, and replied passively, "You're allowed to _breathe_."

The response was an eye roll. "Very mature of you."

The teen inwardly groaned, and evidently gave up with their charade. "Never mind, I don't have time for this." It was the truth, anyway. By the small sounds that she picked up from inside the building, the luxio had found a way in.

"Star, can you open the door?" It was quiet for a few moments before one of the door slowly unlocked, creaking open wide enough to let her in. By now, all thoughts about Silver were forgotten in favor of the "mission" they were on.

The front of the lab lacked anything interesting, but anyone smart enough would know that all the good stuff was hidden in the back. The only thing that was worth noting was the dreary way everything looked, resembling something you would see it an abandoned building. Old projects not yet finished, dusty computer monitors, and trash cans filled to the brim.

_Creepy_. The thought was obviously shared by both pokémon and trainer by the way their eyes narrowed.

The door in the back was easy enough to open, but something that wasn't there before caught her eye, surprising her. Three pokéballs in the corner, covered by glass. Compared to the rest of the place, it was clean and new. And…tempting.

She wondered for a moment where a thought like that could come from, but she also questioned whether or not she would ever steal a pokémon.

_No_. The truthful part of her mind answered, polar opposite to her risk-taking side.

Even with confirmation that they were besides her interesting, Star took curiosity to the next level when she pressed her nose against the glass to see closer. Almost in the same instance, an electric field rose to meet her, causing her to jump back from the sudden pain.

"Jeez." The girl muttered. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." Star responded, rubbing her nose to rid of the fading shock. "What was that, anyway?"

"I guess it's sensitive to touch." That seemed reasonable enough.

"Oh, you think so, do you?" Hostility laced the pokémon's voice.

"No need for your sarcasm."

"You were basically asking for it."

The teen shook her head in frustration and turned around with the intention of leaving the room. "I'm gonna go look around. Feel free to stay here." Not caring for a reply, the girl walked out.

The shadow in the room went unnoticed by Star, since she was hard to faze. The second time it happened, though, it caught her attention. But it wasn't until the third time, when a marble rolled out from behind a board leaning against the wall, that she started getting concerned.

Her paws brought her over—behind the board—to see what was creating the sudden movements in the room. It was dead silent, which encouraged her to speak up.

"Cal, if you're messing with me, it's not funny!"

Nothing stirred for a few moments, which is why she was completely surprised when she turned to face a shadowed figure. Not having enough time to retreat, a foot collided with her stomach, holding her to the spot. That's when she heard the ringing, and it was a sure thing that the girl heard it as well.

The only way the alarm could go off was if someone physically pulled it.

Footsteps approached her, and she knew she had screwed up.

"Crap."

§ - § - §


End file.
